


A Friend in Need

by CassiaBaneberry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter - Mauraders
Genre: Brothers, Gen, James Potter is a Good Friend, POV James Potter, Sad Sirius Black, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black as Padfoot, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassiaBaneberry/pseuds/CassiaBaneberry
Summary: Sirius Black shows up outside James Potter's house after a particularly nasty fight with his family.
Relationships: Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Regulus Black (mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	A Friend in Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeartOfStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartOfStars/gifts).



> So, the inspiration for this was given to me by HeartofStars. She plans on writing a similar scene when she gets to the sixth book in her James Potter series. I thought I'd put my own spin on it and give her ideas in the process. Anyway, you should really go and read her writing, its much better than mine!

James sat in his room in his parents’ home, completely and utterly bored. It was sweltering hot outside, despite it already being dark and James wearing a pair of muggle shorts and a t-shirt. His usually messy hair stuck to his forehead, and his glasses wouldn’t stop sliding down his nose.

It was only half past eight, so he had settled for laying on his cool tile floor, a pillow under his head, and watching the quidditch poster that he had tacked to his ceiling. As he watched the seeker for the Chudley Cannons do endless figure eights, he heard a soft barking from outside. 

At first, James thought nothing of it. Plenty of his neighbors had dogs that would bark and howl at night. It reminded him of Sirius. He hadn’t gotten a letter from him yet this summer. Remus had sent one the first week, and even Peter had sent one. It was strange for Sirius not to be among them.

The bark sounded again, this time slightly louder. It sounded as if it were right outside his house. Out of curiosity, James rose from his spot on the cool tile and went to the window. From the view from his second floor bedroom, he could just make out a large black dog in the darkness just below his window. 

James rubbed his eyes, thinking the darkness was tricking him, but when he looked again, the dog was looking back at him with an almost unsettlingly intelligent gaze. It barked again. 

Now there was no doubt in his mind. Sirius Black was outside his window. James signaled for his friend to go around to the back door while he darted downstairs. 

His parents were in the living room. His mother was reading from what looked like a dusty old romance novel, and his father was smoking a pipe and flipping through yesterday’s newspaper. 

James tried to slip past them unnoticed, but just as he was about to dart down the hall towards the garage, his mother stopped him.

“James, dear!” His mother said, a warm smile on her face. “Come down to spend some time with your old parents?” There was a hopeful expression on her face that made James feel instantly guilty. 

“Uh… about that…” James began, before being interrupted by another loud bark.

“What on earth was that?” His mother asked with a frown, rising slightly from her arm chair. 

“Exactly what I was about to go find out mum. See ya!” James assured her, already rushing towards the garage.

The garage was hotter than his bedroom, if that was even possible. He walked over to side door and opened it wide, almost knocked to the ground by a giant shaggy dog, damp from sweat.

By the time James had gotten his bearings and turned on the garage light, there was no longer a dog, but a boy standing before him. Sirius Black. James was ecstatic to see his best friend until he saw his face.

Sirius’ shoulder-length, usually tidy hair was now stuck to his face with sweat, and his eyes were wild. He was panting partly from the heat, although there was something else. He looked faint and even paler than usual. 

James felt growing dread in the pit of his stomach. “What happened mate? What’s wrong?” 

“I’m not going back.” Sirius whispered. His fists were clenched, the knuckles of one of them bloody. 

“Sirius, what happened?” James asked wearily, taking a step towards him. 

“Can I stay with you?” He asked. There was a slight tremble to his voice that James had only heard a few times before.

“Of course you can.” James said, putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing. 

Sirius nodded and took a deep breath. His shoulders seemed to relax slightly. “Thanks mate.”

“Any time.” James said, trying to look him in the eye, to implore Sirius to explain. Sirius stayed silent, his eyes cast to the floor. James sighed and gently nudged Sirius towards the garage door. “How about we tell my parents tomorrow morning yeah?” 

Sirius nodded, falling in careful step behind him.

His silence troubled James. This was not at all like Sirius. He could only imagine what Sirius’ parents had done to make him want to leave and never come back. It was true that over the last few years, Sirius had become steadily more tense whenever his parents were mentioned. James couldn’t blame him. His parents had always been huge supporters of He Who Must Not Be Named, and now that he was gaining power they were even more so. 

The two boys made it to the end of the hall, and James signaled for Sirius to wait. “I’m going to go distract mum and dad while you sneak upstairs, got it?” 

Sirius nodded. With that, James walked into the living room. “I think it was just a neighbor’s dog roaming the neighborhood. Nothing to worry about.” 

Mrs. Potter smiled. She was fanning herself with a small paper fan. “Merlin’s beard it is hot, isn't it?” She asked, turning to her husband. He put his paper down and nodded. Fleamont Potter had ditched his tweed vest tonight in favor of a white polo and slacks. Sweat was gathering around the bridge of his nose where his glasses rested, and his hair was so damp from sweat not even his famous hair potion could save it. 

“Absolutely dreadful dear.” He said, rising from his chair. He set took off his glasses and mopped his face with a handkerchief. “Well James, have you heard from any of your friends this summer?” He asked, turning to his son. 

“Yeah actually. I just got a letter from Sirius today.” James said with a sheepish smile.

Fleamont smiled. “Ah yes, Sirius Black. He and his family are well I hope?”

James pursed his lips. “Yeah. Really well.”

“You know, we really ought to have him visit this summer. If his mother allows it of course. I know she can be quite... strict about that sort of thing.” Mr. Potter said, walking towards the kitchen, probably to get a glass of lemonade. 

James grinned. “That would be a great dad. I’ll write to him about it.” He followed his father, throwing a quick glance to where Sirius was hiding in the hall, hoping he would take his chance when it was presented to him.

“Hey Mum, want to erm… help me make a… salad?” James said, mentally kicking himself the moment the words came out of his mouth.

“A what?” Mrs. Potter asked from the living room, confusion clear in her voice. 

“A salad.” James repeated, having to commit now. But it had the desired effect. He heard his mother rising to her feet. In less than a second she appeared in the kitchen.

“You’ve never eaten a salad in your life!” She exclaimed with a raised eyebrow.

James frowned. “I believe you’re mistaken mother, salad is my favorite meal.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was half past nine by the time James scrambled up the stairs and into his room. Sirius was sitting on his red-and-gold-clad bed. He was grinning.

“You asked your mum to help you make  _ salad _ !? 

James scowled. “I was desperate okay? I'd like to see you come up with something better.” He turned on the light. “Now. What happened? You don’t have to go into specifics if you don’t want to, but it would be nice to know if your mum is going to show up on my doorstep demanding her son.”

Sirius’ smile disappeared. “She won’t look for me. None of them will. Not even Regulus. Especially not Regulus.”

The room was suddenly cold despite the intense summer heat outside. 

“Did you and your family fight?” James asked quietly. He shouldn’t have to ask. He already knew the answer.

“Yes.” Was all he said in response. 

James noticed that his fists were clenched again, and his eyes trailed over the bloody knuckles. “Did you punch a wall?” 

Sirius looked up at him, his gaze locking with James’. “I punched Regulus. Then I punched my mother’s stupid portrait. Then I went up to my room and packed my bags.” With each word his fists clenched tighter, tears pricking in his eyes. James knew there was more to the story then he was letting on. There was no way Sirius could have gotten away with punching Regulus unscathed. But he decided not to pry.

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry I asked. Sirius, you can stay for as long as you need. In fact, you don’t ever have to go back to that house if you don’t want to. But that also means that my parents need to know that your home is not safe. You don’t have to be overly specific, but say enough for them to get the point.” James said, resting his hands comfortingly on his friend’s shoulders.

Sirius did not look happy at the suggestion, but didn’t argue. He took a shaky breath in to try and get his bearings. 

James nodded. “Right. Enough of that now. Are you hungry? Did you bring clothes with you?”

Sirius nodded. “My bags are shoved under a bush by the side door.”

“Okay. I’ll go get your bags and something to eat. If you want you can have a shower. Pajamas are in the top drawer.” James nodded to the dresser. 

Sirius smiled. “Thanks mate. I really owe you one.” 

James smiled back. “No problem Pads. It’s what friends do.”


End file.
